


Change your fucking shirt

by ZeroG



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Again, College AU, Fluff, I watched a vine and had inspiration, M/M, Pretty much smut without actual smut, pretty much a crack fic, this is actually kinda dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroG/pseuds/ZeroG
Summary: This is based off a vine I watched I suddenly had inspiration





	Change your fucking shirt

The one fucking day, that Thomas didn’t wear purple.

The one day that Alex decided not to wear green.

“What the fuck are you wearing?”  
“It’s my shirt, dumbass.”  
“That’s my shirt.”  
“I don’t see your name on it!”

 

Thomas had been getting ready that morning, sighing as he sorted through his closet with a towel around his waist. Apparently, after twenty minutes of searching, he hadn’t been able to find one clean purple shirt, because his lazy ass decided to watch How I Met your Mother on Netflix instead of doing laundry.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me. Blue? Blue is not my color. Why do I even have this?”

As much as the baby blue shirt disgusted him, it was better than the tie-dye one he wore as pajamas. So he reluctantly pulled the shirt on.

Alex was different. He had specifically chosen that shirt, because it was nice and he had a conference with a teacher later that day. He smiled as he pulled it on and moved to tie his bun up in the mirror. After throwing his history project in his bag, he slung the strap over his shoulder and took off for his class.

 

The moment that they saw each other, the frustration was evident. The sexual kind and the real kind.

“What the fuck are you wearing?”  
“It’s my shirt, dumbass.”  
“That’s my shirt.”  
“I don’t see your name on it!” Alex huffed and crossed his arms, looking at the shirt Thomas wore. It was the same shirt he wore himself. Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. This was ridiculous.

“Look. I think this is just a problem we can avoid. Just let me get to my class and you’ll be out of my-”  
“No. You need to change your fucking shirt.”  
“Why do I?”  
“Because I said so.” Thomas glared.  
“I’m not changing my shirt.”  
“Yes you fucking are.”  
“How about you change it instead?” Thomas growled and grabbed Alex’s wrist, causing him to yelp.  
“What- let go!” Alex struggled, but Thomas was already pulling him out of the hallway.

 

Twenty minutes later, Thomas was pushing Alex back against the shorter man’s closet. “Change your fucking shirt.”  
“No.”  
“Change it.”  
“No!” Thomas grabbed his collar and started forcefully yanking it off.

None of this situation ended well, considering Alex couldn't walk correctly when he left again.


End file.
